


Bothersome

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Eggsy had been dating Harry for a year but only just noticed they have quite a large gap between their ages.-Day 10 - "You think this bothers me?"





	Bothersome

The amount of time they spent in the civilian world has minuscule compared to the time they spent away and on missions or just at work. That's not to say that they didn't have days off but they usually spent those days in bed sharing the quiet moments together or visiting Eggsy's mum and sister. It was rare that they just went out and about.

Eggsy thinks that's why it took him so long notice something everyone else had seen. Everyone that knew them knew they were together and that they'd take a bullet for each other. Although, Harry always yelled at him when he did and vice-versa. They simply worked well together and fell into the relationship. Eggsy couldn't imagine his life without Harry any longer and he's certain the older man feels the same. Despite all that, the first time Eggsy hears the words whispered in public he can't help but tense up.

"Disgusting. He's young enough to be his son."

Eggsy rips his hand away from Harry and spins around to confront whoever had said that but they were lost in the crowd rushing by, "Eggsy, come now. We're going to be late for dinner."

Eggsy pushed the words into the back of his mind as he slipped his hand back into this partners.

-

"Does your dad need help finding something?"

Eggsy turned to the store clerk and quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

The worker smiled and pointed to Harry who was mulling over a selection of spices. Eggsy stuttered inside before opening his mouth, "He, he's not, I mean, we're dating."

Eggsy watched the shock cross the worker's face before they schooled it back in an nodded, "Apologies, does your partner need any help making a choice?"

Eggsy shook his head, "No he's fine. Bye now."

Eggsy quickly turned and made his way over to Harry and promptly grabbed his wrist and felt himself calming, "Everything alright?" Eggsy nodded but remained close. 

-

"If you had told me you'd end up a tailor I would have laughed in your face."

Eggsy laughed and took a sip of his beer. He hadn't seen any of his old friends as of late and even though they didn't have much in common now he still thought it was nice to see them, "I would have laughed at myself, too. If it wasn't for Harry, I'd probably rotting in a jail cell right now."

"Harry? That's the old fella you're with a lot, innit?" 

"Um, yeah," Eggsy nodded, "That's him. I tried to see if he'd want to come tonight to meet you properly but he had some cleaning to do at home." This wasn't a complete lie but it was more the trying-to-get-bloodstains-out than it was cleaning dust, "he told me to go enjoy myself alone."

"At home? He lives with ya?"

"We've been dating for over a year," Eggsy uneasily answered, "I thought you knew."

-

"I'm a lot younger than you," Eggsy announced one morning over breakfast.

Harry looked up from his tea and smiled, "Yes, just as I'm fairly older than you."

"People think you take advantage of me."

Harry set his tea down and looked Eggsy in the eye, "I would never."

Eggsy quickly raised his hands, "I know you wouldn't. I know all this but people, out there, in the real world, they think things. Awful things."

"You think this troubles me?"

"It should! People think you're some disgusting perv! I wish I could just," Eggsy grimaced, "I don't know."

"The only way those people will ever bother me is if they are bothering you. I would appreciate an honest answer, does being with me cause you discomfort?" Harry asked.

Eggsy's eyes widened, "You're the only fucking thing that calms me, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Then I see no reason why their words or thoughts should affect us. We know our truth and they simply don't. The people you know and care about understand, I believe that's all that matters."

Eggsy felt a tense leave his body he hadn't been aware he was carrying, "I think you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
